Robando Triunfos
by MissMusic123
Summary: Brasil, 2016. Bella Swan por fin ha llegado a su meta. A sus 20 años, era una olímpica representante de los Estados Unidos... y su ex también.


El principio del fin.

Isabella

-¡Bienvenidos a los Juegos Olímpicos 2016! Estamos aquí en Río para trasmitir cada detalle imperdible de esta nueva edición llena de nuevos rostros prometedores que...- Y dejé de escuchar.

Oh, joder... lo logré. Estoy aquí. Los malditos Juegos Olímpicos en el maldito Brasil. _Maldita_ _seja_ _, sim!_

Finalmente, todo había valido absolutamente la pena. La sangre, el sudor, las lágrimas derramadas. Tristezas, decepciones, momentos de impotencia... todo para estar aquí. Para lograr ser una de las mejores.

Miré alrededor, absorbiendo cada detalle del estadio. Barras, vigas, trampolines, tablas, tamblineras... tantas cosas perfectas, hermosas y tan listas para usarlas que dolía verlas tan solas, haciendo que mis músculos temblaran de impaciencia. A mi lado, Renée rió y vio algo detrás de mí. Una mano en mi cadera impidió que me girase a ver el motivo de su risa.

-Isabella Marie Swan... no puedo negar que es un delicioso placer verte- Comentó alguien en mi oído, tan sugestivamente que no dejó duda alguna de quién pudo ser.

-Ya sabes, Cullen, tu placer es el mío- Y me volteé. Y que me jodan (de hecho, que él me joda si quiere) si no estaba en toda su maldita gloria.

Su imponente metro noventa y cinco se alzaba en toda su poder, con su pelo cobrizo corto pero rebelde coronándolo, sus ojos llameantes como si fuesen fuego griego y su boca torcida en una sonrisa preciosa, dividida en partes iguales en sugestión, picardía y felicidad. Estaba arrebatador, como siempre. A sus 21 años, Edward Anthony Cullen sabía cómo hacer temblar de anticipación a una mujer... más si esa mujer era yo.

-Es bueno verte, Isa.- Y finalmente sonrió como el chico dulce y tímido de Forks que tanto quise.- Así que Brasil, ¿eh?- Y me guiñó un ojo.- Entrenadora, el Jefe Swan quiere hablar con usted y con su hija cuando terminen de acreditarse, algo sobre salir a Brasil en familia luego de un largo tiempo con nosotros en Australia...- Mi madre revoleó los ojos y abrazó a Edward fuertemente.

-Bells, ¿puedes adelantarte? Necesito hablar con Charlie, está perdiendo sus modales... Ve con Edward, ve ve.-Y se volteó, con la mitad de mi staff de entrenamiento con ella. Le fruncí el ceño.

-Ya, ven aquí, preciosa. Vamos a movernos a la mesa de inscripción...- Y colocó su mano en mi cintura, para moverme suavemente hacia adelante. Ese fue el momento exacto en que todo explotó.

-Tú, imbécil, no me digas preciosa, no me acompañes a ningún lado y joder, ¡no me toques! Perdiste todos esos putos derechos, Cullen. Esto es Brasil, aquí no soportaré ninguna mierda. Aléjate de mi, y hablo en ser...- Y no pude hablar más.

¡Maldición! Edward estaba besándome como un maldito condenado, y por supuesto que no pude dejarlo atrás.

Edward me apretaba con sus brazos firmemente de la cintura, apoyándome contra su torneado cuerpo, obligándome a mantenerme en puntas, mientras su boca saqueaba sin vergüenza ni escrúpulos la mía. Su lengua me recorría con maestría, incitándome a responder y a profundizar este maldito beso de la perdición que sabía que me dejaría idiota. Me provocaba a luchar por el control del beso, me provocaba a redoblar la apuesta... oh, qué tan bien me conocía, porque maldición si no lo hice.

Mis manos rodearon su nuca y se enredaron en su pelo, empujando más cerca de lo anatómicamente posible su cabeza hacia mí. Mi cabeza inclinada buscaba más profundamente sus labios y su sabor, esa maldita mezcla que anhelaba tanto, esa maldita familiaridad que me recordaba que él estaba allí, conmigo.

Lo besé con furia, frustración, anhelo, dolor, necesidad y un poco más de furia y dolor. Porque, ¡mierda! ¡El idiota se fue sin mí!

Y cuando por fin decidió que podíamos dejar de dar un espectáculo y separarnos, le mordí con fuerza el labio inferior, y sonreí con satisfacción cuando oí su siseo de dolor y su gemido siguiente cuando lamí su pequeña herida.

-Mierda, Bella. Vas a matarme un día de estos. - Murmuró contra mi boca, mientras recorría mi cara con una de sus manos- Si no es por esa manera tuya de besar, será por esa furia que sé que me merezco. Pero creo que nos debemos una muy larga charla, ¿no lo crees? - Y cuando me miró a los ojos, chocolates contra esmeraldas, lo perdí. Y me encontré suspirando, asintiendo y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Porque sí, puede que se haya ido casi 2 años a Australia, sin avisarme y rompiendo mi corazón en el proceso... Pero él volvió, como dijo. Y eso es todo lo que me importa ahora.

Había algo seguro en todo esto; Edward y yo seguíamos siendo uno, y 1 año y 10 meses de separación no iban a dictar lo contrario. Porque, si ese beso del infierno no era indicador de algo más fuerte, nada en la Tierra lo era.

-Vamos, preciosa. Tenemos una acreditación que completar y unos juegos que ganar, para poder volver a Seattle, comprar esa linda casa que te prometí y follarte como quiero cuando al fin seas mi mujer. ¿Suena eso como un buen plan para ti? -Me separó suavemente de él para poder ver mi cara, y no pude evitar la pequeña carcajada al ver su expresión con sus cejas levantadas y sus ojos de fuego.

-Si llego a enterarme que te follaste a alguna australiana, Edward Cullen...-Él, por supuesto me cortó con un beso.

Me reí cuando me dejó.

-Suena como un excelente plan, Eddie. Terminemos con esto... pero disfrutemos del viaje.- Y le sonreí.

Y ya saben, es una suerte que Edward cumpla lo que dice. Porque, aunque no fuimos campeones internacionales, sí tuvimos una linda medalla de bronce por país y unas cuantas medallas de plata individuales. Y sí, puede que en vez de Seattle haya sido California, pero les aseguro que sí se encargó que yo, la señora Cullen, haya gritado más de una vez su nombre producto del placer.

Y maldición, les aseguro que él disfrutó cada uno de esos gritos.

Fin.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Soy Flor, un gusto.**

 **Esta historia, que en realidad es un epílogo de algo que jamás escribí pero sí imaginé, está hace mucho tiempo estancada en mi computadora y me agrada la idea de compartirlo, para saber si gusta y puedo seguir escribiendo o si sólo lo dejo ahí.**

 **¡Ojalá les haya gustado!**

 **3**


End file.
